<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KT】Twilight by Leslieeedinophi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124003">【KT】Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslieeedinophi/pseuds/Leslieeedinophi'>Leslieeedinophi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslieeedinophi/pseuds/Leslieeedinophi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>卡普格拉妄想症设定 会认为身边的人被长相相同的人取代<br/>破镜重圆吧 HE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KT - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KT】Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight</p><p>上一次见到剛，是三年前了。<br/>回忆里的恋情已经逐渐剥色，只有剛离开的身影一次又一次在脑海中重演。与其说是厌恶，不如说是害怕去回想那段时光。两个人如胶似漆的点点滴滴甜蜜，在分手后比毒药还要伤人。<br/>但他记忆里的剛始终是闪耀的，是低饱和度的白色，也是高纯度的彩色。那场恋爱，是裙摆，是脚踝，是潮湿的梅雨，是逼仄地下室里交换的亲吻，是昏黄路灯下勾在一起的小指。<br/>一切都变了，似乎也没有变。三年后重逢，剛坐在他对面，笑的温和，一如既往的温柔，圆眼睛里带着点柔情。<br/>如果背景不是医院惨白的墙壁、刺眼的白炽灯，剛穿的也不是那身过分肥大的病号服，说不定会更和谐一些。<br/>剛见到他就笑了，软绵绵的声音像是草莓棉花糖，说你长得和我的爱人一样呢。<br/>他一时站在床边愣住不知该做什么，目光所及是剛纤细的过分的手腕，能看见几道狰狞交错的白色疤痕。这三年来他都经历了什么？一瞬间情绪翻涌冲上心间，他被翻江倒海的自责和悔恨压迫到几乎喘不过气。一向不愿与他多讲话的冈田都难得的给自己打电话，到底是到了什么程度？<br/>他也看到了，剛虽然笑了，但攥着被单的手用劲到指节发白微微颤抖，他在害怕。<br/>医生说剛这是得了卡普格拉妄想症，算是精神分裂。他看着手里颇有分量的病历，随意翻了翻各种各样的检查结果，觉得白纸上每一个字都是一把尖刀迎面而来，双手控制不住的颤抖。后赶到的冈田先结结实实冲着他左脸招呼了一拳，他没躲，老老实实挨了这一下，口腔中立刻爆开一股腥甜，没感觉到脸上有多痛——原来难过会让痛觉也变得迟钝。<br/>低着头看不见冈田的表情，头往右偏着，还能看见散了满地的病历本。旁边的小护士慌慌张张的收拾起来拿着不知道该如何是好，他注意到了就一边伸手接过来一边道谢。冈田似乎想说些什么，但也不过是抿着嘴脸色铁青，似乎打了一拳还意犹未尽。他认了，确实是该打。简单扫了几眼就知道分手的这三年剛过得不好，甚至用不好来形容都有些太简单。自残是有一段时间了的，似乎胃病又加重了，不然以剛的贪吃和会吃不会瘦成那个样子。过呼吸很厉害，发病频率表看笔迹应该是剛自己记录的，有时候一天能发作好几次，日期断断续续的，有时候每天都有，有时候好几个星期才匆匆忙忙补上几笔。<br/>左半边脸似乎也肿起来了，正在一股一股的发烫，那一拳还真是半点也没放水。冈田只看着他翻看那一堆花花绿绿的病历册子，最后过来揪住他领子咬着牙说你这个混蛋还他妈知道回来。他只能苦涩地挤出个微笑，说是啊我这个混蛋也知道回来了。眼看着冈田一脸怒气还带着黑眼圈就知道肯定也没能过好这几年，他不做挣扎只是沉默。好半晌冈田松开手，他也快被衣领勒的喘不过气来，两人站在病房外相顾无言。最后冈田先开口，声音轻飘飘的像云朵，说你既然回来了剛他肯定只想看到你，好好照顾他不然有你挨打的。然后扭头走了，背影有点说不出的凝重。他只摸摸左边高高肿起来的半边脸颊，问护士台要了一小袋冰袋冷敷。<br/>他又去咨询了医生，那位医生一直在给剛做心理治疗，也算是熟悉三年来的种种。他不敢开口问，但医生一上来就直白的说，剛这几年来的心结一直是你，最好是有你来照顾，更好的话说不定能治好他的轻度抑郁，毕竟得的病太多能治好一个算一个。<br/>于是他乖乖听话，拿着三年来在国外赚的钱买了一间两居室的公寓，简单装修了一下，又把剛原来房子里的东西原封不动的搬了进去。剛自己的住处布置的还是挺温馨的，没有大用的零碎物什塞的到处都是，但很有心思的调整布局也不显得拥挤。这几年他赚够了钱，几年不工作也绰绰有余，向公司解释后就辞了职。<br/>去医院带剛回家的那天，缠绵一周的小雨短暂的停了几个钟头。打开病房门的时候剛正在读书，见他进来便把书本合上放在床头柜，冲他扬出一个笑脸，淡淡的恰到好处的疏离有些刺人。他有些生硬的开口问你要不要跟我回家，紧张到手背在身后不知将衣摆攥出几道可怜皱褶。并没有想象中的拒绝，剛脸上的惊讶也只不过是短暂的闪过一下，就捻着发尾说好。<br/>这倒是让他惊讶起来，下意识诶了一声逗得剛轻笑，又说你这样和光一真像啊。<br/>哪里像？他问。<br/>剛笑的更灿烂，说哪里都很像，连长相和容易害羞的性格都很像呢。话尾是自己都没意识到的轻快语调，床头照明的小灯灯光掉进他眼睛几片，亮晶晶的。</p><p> </p><p>剛是想回自己家的，所以他告诉剛你家房子漏水了不能住了，软磨硬泡哄他去一起住。可能是自己这张脸太有迷惑性才让剛半信半疑的答应。领回来精心养着，他觉得自己之前每天工作的时候都不比现在做事认真仔细。剛来之后能不讲话就不讲话，每天做的最多的事情就是坐在沙发上以一个固定的姿势看窗外，他有次终于憋不住问剛，问你在看什么，剛说他在对着故乡奈良的方向。于是第二天他就在阳台放了一张躺椅，怕剛无事可做买了些花花草草让他帮自己侍弄。剛不拒绝，只是点点头，木然的做每一件事情。</p><p>有天夜里下着雨突然打了雷，他在睡梦中被惊醒，恰好看见闪电光芒劈过来瞬间透过窗帘照亮整间屋子。他知道剛之前就害怕雷雨天，慌忙的连拖鞋都来不及穿，便光着脚跑到了隔壁卧室，打开门之后果不其然的发现剛裹着被子蜷缩着靠着墙，身体微微发抖。本能地走过去安抚性的抱住剛，意料之外的是剛不但没有像往常那样反应激烈，还双手揽住他脖子往他怀里拱了拱，像只被捕兽夹吓怕了的可怜幼兽，大口大口喘着粗气，呼吸声很大。口齿不清的嘟囔着什么，他凑近过去听，剛断断续续的说着害怕，声音带着哭腔，自言自语着光一你在哪里。<br/>我在这里。他低声回答，一只手臂收紧环住剛，让剛枕在他另一只胳膊上，又从脑后把手绕过去捂住另外剛一只耳朵。不知道该说些什么话安慰他，只能有一下没一下的抚摸着刚的后背。比起刚回家的时候剛被他养的长了不少肉，但背部脊柱分明还是让他下意识心疼。<br/>剛颤抖着缩在他怀里，热气呼在胸口处时有那么一瞬间像极了当初两人还在一起时，雷雨天剛害怕打雷就脑袋埋进他怀里还得紧贴着自己，他还能回想起剛扑通扑通的心跳声。那时候两人正打得火热，就算物质条件差的要死只能租住老旧泛潮的公寓、每天火急火燎去超市和大妈们挤在一起抢购特价蔬菜也没关系，两个人相爱是多少钱也买不来的。<br/>想到这里他又难过起来，现在他们有钱了，喜欢呢？爱呢？还能买回来吗？剛甚至都分不清他。<br/>不过现在他突然有那么一点点，也就一点点，庆幸剛不认得他了，又有那么一点点相信，相信剛还是记得自己的。<br/>后来雨势渐小，他见剛呼吸平稳起来之后本打算离开这儿回屋睡觉，没想刚动了一下剛就睁开了眼睛盯着他，问他要去哪里。他就老实回答说打算回屋睡觉。剛显然是已经困了，眼睛里蒙着一层雾，突然睁开眼睛大概是酸涩的难受，就又闭上眼拽紧他胳膊，问道你今晚在这边和我一起睡好吗。<br/>他从来学不会拒绝剛的要求，又带着点私心就没再乱动，小心翼翼动了动胳膊让剛抱的更舒服，就枕着半边枕头想要睡觉了。剛看起来很舒服，满意的扭了扭身子枕着他胳膊，没几分钟就睡熟了，还有轻微的鼾声。<br/>他躲在黑暗里，眼睛渐渐适应一片漆黑，剛的模样也不再只是一团颜色，而是有了清明的轮廓。能看清剛脸颊瘦的凹陷进去，眉骨线条清晰，他指腹点上剛眉梢感受绒绒眉毛摩擦着，心里偷乐出声。剛在他怀里小小一团睡得安静极了，他却有些难以入眠。做贼一样贴近在剛额头轻飘飘印下一吻，那吻轻的像片羽毛落在水面，没一会儿就打着旋儿消失了，好半天只有心跳如擂鼓声在空荡荡的卧室里撞来撞去回到耳畔。他这才心满意足合上眼睛，手搭在剛腰间，感受着隔着薄薄衣料于掌心传来的温度睡着了。<br/>后半夜睡得很好，半梦半醒之间似乎感觉到有人摸着自己脸，撑开眼皮看见剛正在他怀里手伸过来点着他左眼下方的痣嘟囔着怎么连这都一样。猝不及防就跌进了剛眼底那片湖，湿漉漉的鹿一样的眼睛。<br/>你醒啦。剛勾勾嘴角，露出这一个月来第一个笑。</p><p> </p><p>从那之后剛开始和他交流。从一开始几句问好，到后来开始和他开玩笑说今天给你做茄子吃。偶尔也会在家里写词，帮他把吉他换了弦之后还能听到剛坐在阳台随意拨弄着即兴曲调。<br/>陪他去医院检查的时候医生说剛的情况好多了。只是独独记不起来别人。有时候会看着他对着手机通讯录发呆，连冈田都认不清，剛叫着他光一，只是名字认同他是光一。他也从来不去解释，他没勇气去解释。<br/>剛对堂本光一这个前男友是什么态度？他不敢开口问。从医院回家时两人坐上车，他伸手去帮剛扯过安全带系上，剛突然就说，他也会这样。<br/>他知道那个他是堂本光一，愣了一下之后继续手上动作，听到啪嗒扣好的声音之后才接话，犹犹豫豫吞吞吐吐的装傻问你说谁。问完之后半天不听见回答，他紧张无处释放只能愈发用力握住方向盘。不遂人愿的突然亮起了红灯，他胡思乱想着剛是不是生气了之类的事，想看看剛现在的表情。这时候剛才开始慢吞吞的说，挤牙膏一样几个词几个词的往外蹦。<br/>他说，是光一啊，就是那个和你特别特别像的人。<br/>这时候他有些走神，其实也有去网络上搜索过卡普格拉妄想症，但相关症状太过罕见以至于没人能确切的说出什么治疗方法。他也只能日复一日的尽全力守护在剛身旁，时不时也会怀疑自己到底是不是见到了真的剛，这一切都太真实了，真实到他不敢相信。从那晚开始剛会缠着他和他一起睡，每天醒来都馨香满怀本该十分幸福，但怀中人的心，谁也不知道到底在谁那里。直到现在剛也不认为自己就是那个混蛋前男友，他自己也不敢承认，有时午夜梦回会有一瞬觉得得病的那个人其实是自己，是自己认错了爱人又不舍得放手，这个长相与剛极度相似的男人不过是可怜自己陪自己演戏罢了。<br/>剛很会讲话，声音慢悠悠又不会让人觉得敷衍了事也不会感到催眠。<br/>他说，光一是我的爱人。<br/>我们两个人同姓呢，但不是亲戚，同年而且生日只差一百天。<br/>他对我很好，会照顾我的情绪，会故意装出凶巴巴的样子吓唬我不让我吃太多冰激凌怕我胃疼，会在洗澡完之后帮我吹干头发，会悄悄攒下零用钱给我买小蛋糕吃。<br/>绿灯了，车流缓缓向前挪动，半天过不去一个路口。剛还在一点点掰着手指头讲他俩的过去，不知怎的，他心里冒出一句话一时间没控制住脱口而出。<br/>那我不可以吗？<br/>说完之后被自己吓了一跳，转头过去看剛也是一样的惊讶。他张张嘴想要解释又在考虑应该从哪里开头，太多话堵在嘴边不知道该挑哪一句先说起。<br/>剛看着他半张着嘴呆愣愣的样先笑出声，说抱歉哦不可以呢。<br/>光一虽然不喜欢我了，但很不讲理的带走了我的心呢，我要不回来啦。<br/>窗外阳光懒洋洋透过风挡玻璃，正好落在剛肩膀处。剛低下头，恰好进入阳光能照到的地方，强光刺激下眨眨眼睛，睫毛轻颤了一下，只在下眼睑投下一片浅浅阴影。<br/>他也…不会来了，对吧？<br/>剛嗫喏着，几乎要听不见。<br/>他会来的。他在心里回答。</p><p>回家之后两个人都默契的选择性遗忘了这件事。剛不主动提起，他也不便开口。</p><p> </p><p>后来他选了一个周末去见了冈田一面。<br/>冈田先为上次医院见面打了他一拳的事情道歉，又问起剛最近的情况。冈田说剛这三年看起来过得很好，见谁都一副温暖笑脸，所以最终暴露得病的时候谁也没能想到。他明白，剛就是那种会硬生生挤出来正面情绪给你看的人，不管内里多痛苦挣扎也不会轻易显露人前。<br/>求你了，一定要好好对他。最后冈田这样说。<br/>我还要怎么样好好对他呢。我还要做什么才能算是好好对他了呢。他看着咖啡杯里冷掉的咖啡，最后端起来把剩下的几口喝掉。瓷白色的杯子内壁留下一圈深褐色痕迹，他觉得那个圆下一秒就能变成一条绳子勒住自己。他不知道这样的状态下他还能撑多久，也不知道如果剛想起来了怎样面对他，他没工夫想这些，也不愿意去想，像是把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟，回避着不去看就不会感到烦恼。<br/>坐在回程的电车上时飘起了雨滴，几乎是眨眼的功夫就猛地变成了瓢泼般的大雨，恶狠狠砸在车体上，隔着玻璃都能感受到外面风雨飘摇的样子。玻璃上泛起一层水雾，凝结成水珠顺着滑下去汇成一缕一缕，滴答滴答掉在地上。<br/>到站的时候雨还是很大，一路小跑回家衣服湿了个透，拧一拧大概能挤出一盆水。他掏出钥匙打开家门，奇怪屋里黑漆漆没开灯，轻手轻脚脱下淋湿的衣服走到卧室却发现剛并没有在睡觉。强烈的不安和惊恐瞬间攥住了他的心脏，呼吸都变得艰难起来。他几乎是颤抖着在屋里走了一圈，打开了所有的灯，唯独见不到剛的身影。<br/>出门的时候剛做什么？有没有一些自己留意的细节？脑中这几天来的记忆飞快地过了一遍没感到有什么异常，倒是越来越心神不宁起来。他只好不停告诉自己冷静下来，又穿好衣服拿着伞冲出门去。找伞的时候发现少了一把，他猜想剛可能是出门没多久。去卧室看了一圈，剛至少有好好穿好外套才出门。他不可避免的紧张，恐慌、迷茫从心口攀附上来逐渐裹挟住全身，锁门的时候还拿错了好几次钥匙。<br/>盯着电梯从一楼上来停在自己楼层，显示屏上向上的箭头调转，打开门后发现剛正在电梯里。门一打开他直接原地怔住，目光直愣愣看着剛，手还僵直地悬在半空中按着电梯按键。<br/>剛手里握着的伞还没收起来，上面残留的雨水滴滴答答往下坠，在剛脚下的小水坑上砸出一朵小水花。<br/>你去哪了？他强行压下声音里的颤抖，看见剛的瞬间自己的心脏像是从极寒冰原里被扔进了热气滚滚的温泉，倏地雾气蒸腾上来蒙住了眼睛，他快要看不见剛。心头翻滚着叫嚣着的恐惧和类似失而复得的喜悦凝成大颗大颗的眼泪失控的冲出眼眶，他几乎要站不住，身子一歪靠着墙壁缓缓蹲下去，脸埋进手掌不愿让剛看到这样的狼狈不堪。泪水烫人，从指缝间掉落地面碎成几瓣，晶莹剔透反着楼道顶灯的光。<br/>他说不清自己为什么哭泣，难以抑制抽噎声只能死命咬住下唇，试着把抽泣声磨碎吞回肚子去。<br/>泪眼朦胧之际听见脚步声靠近，带着熟悉的洗涤剂的香气拢过来。<br/>别哭了。我只是下楼看了看。剛轻轻叹了口气，停在他身前，侧着身子整理雨伞按照折痕折好，确保雨水不会溅到他身上。<br/>光一。带我回去吧。<br/>剛俯下身子亲吻他发顶，蹲在他身边伸出手默默捋顺他被雨打湿还没来得及擦干的头发。</p><p> </p><p>他这才想起来，三年前的今天，他和剛分手了。<br/>三年后的今天，他开车带着前男友，到了两人以前租住过的那栋破旧公寓楼。<br/>外面下着雨，路上几乎看不到人，一路通畅没多长时间就到了。那栋破旧公寓已经没人居住，似乎已经划入了拆迁范围。走进楼道的时候还能听到雨水从不知哪里的缝隙里漏进来滴滴答答敲击地面，声控灯也迟钝的不像话，剛拍手拍了好几下才颤巍巍发出点昏黄灯光，声音一圈圈荡出回音竟显得有些可怖。<br/>剛似乎常来的样子，轻车熟路的带着他七拐八拐就上了楼梯来到两人原来的住处。门牌上还有当年胡闹着在上面写下的造字“鱼光剛”，楼道墙皮剥落，光秃秃露出来的部分像是伤疤一般，隐隐约约还能看见以前邻居家小孩乱七八糟的涂鸦。<br/>还记得吗，光一。剛不知从哪里摸出一串钥匙，打开了那扇摇摇欲坠的门。不同于屋外的狼藉，屋里倒是干净的很。屋里的一切都和三年前自己离开时一样，连门口那个挂钥匙的小架子上的摆设都没变。剛把手里的钥匙挂上去，和小熊猫挂件配对的小狐狸挂件挨在一起，那一副是他的钥匙。<br/>他站在玄关处，重新换上了那双两人一起挑选的拖鞋走进屋子。剛坐在沙发上，静静看着他，开了口。<br/>我一直有好好打扫这里。一切都还是原样吧？<br/>剛语气平静，声音不大，一双眼睛满载缱绻眷恋。各种各样的疑惑在他舌尖滚过几圈最后只是轻轻应了一声，没再问出口。<br/>我知道我现在不太对劲，那些奇怪的专业术语我也不明白，我只能按照医生的嘱咐每天吃下一大把五颜六色的药片，在夜晚睡觉前祈愿着自己快一些好起来不要让小准他们担心。<br/>可能是我病的太厉害了，我竟然能看到你回来，你不但回来陪着我，还愿意为我做饭，在我害怕的时候还像是以前一样及时的出现。这几个月的生活美得像是一场梦，我根本不舍得醒过来，但我又害怕自己陷得太深，我不敢与你过多的交流，渐渐的我就越来越没法判断这到底是梦还是现实了。<br/>剛起身走过来，在他面前几步处停下。<br/>你到底是谁？<br/>你太像他了，太像了。我快要溺死在这场梦里了，你的相貌，你的身体，你怀抱的温度，你害羞时候会泛红的耳尖，都和他一模一样。<br/>剛的声音开始颤抖，动作激烈地揪住他的衣领，两人间的距离骤然缩近到不到十公分，鼻尖快要相撞，剛短促的呼吸声清晰地传入耳中，圆眼睛里已经染上一层泪意，眼尾带着抹嫣红。他的心脏像是被谁猛地攥住又松开，一抽一抽的疼着。剛额头搭在他肩上，温热的液体落在他胸前衣服上洇出一团暗色。<br/>别骗我了，别骗我了。剛整个人栽进他怀里，哭声终于冲出口，又被阻隔在他胸口处，只散出闷响。<br/>曾经我也好想快点见到你，可是这个世界红灯太多太多了，我在车流里没方向的乱转，谁也不曾注意到我。我努力的变好，拼了命的想治好自己，可是我做不到，我做不到。我整晚整晚的睡不着觉，我头痛的快要死了，可是你不在我身边，你离开了，你再也没回来。<br/>我都要放弃了，你为什么还要再回来骗我？你用这种让人厌恶的温柔打乱我的节奏，把我从海底捞起来，最后还会把我狠狠丢进去吗？<br/>剛哭得上气不接下气，打着哭嗝还在断断续续的说话。<br/>成年人的情绪总是反着表达，万般口是心非的试探着一句真心，得到了又不敢相信。这经年累月的旧爱总让人在脆弱时有愿意重投怀抱的冲动，但真的扑回去又会让人怕着把以往的美好也一同打碎了。他知道这是剛不愿意面对自己内心的情感，又难以与回忆一刀两断抽身出来。陷入梦境太深，以至于一切变成真的时，本能地为了自保而认为一切只是梦的延续。<br/>他沉默着，找不出话来安慰剛，只能用力把人扣进怀里，不管剛动作激烈地挣扎，一遍一遍在他耳边重复着对不起。一直等到剛哭累了不再挣扎，只靠着他胸膛喘着气，他才松开手臂，扯着外套袖子抹去剛脸上还没干的泪水。<br/>剛。我回来了。他握住剛的手放在自己左胸口，凑近过去吻住他唇。<br/>我不会再离开了。<br/>他说着，告诉剛，也告诉自己。</p><p> </p><p>三年前，他和剛在交往纪念日前一天分手。<br/>三年后，他在分手那天决定用往后余生来赔偿剛。<br/>明天，明天就是新的开始。他放纵自己投入这个吻里。</p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>